The challenges life throws
by VegetaandRussialover15
Summary: (This is based off an RP me and my friend did) Nick and Russia have been together for years... but what happens when a baby comes into there life? How will they react? What will they do? WARNING!: MPREG, MPREG BIRTH, YAOI (R-18), UKE!RUSSIA, OOC RUSSIA, OC USED. Also there are surprises and blood, battles, and tears. :3 enjoy, No likey? No clicky :3
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The beginning

Russia's P.O.V

I watched as the fire crackled and blazed in many colors, a bottle of Vodka in my hand. I was on the couch, laying down, I felt my eyes begin to droop, the sounds of the fire putting me to sleep. What I didn't notice was that Nick came into the room. He spoke up when I was about to fall asleep. "Russia?"

"Ye-"There standing in the doorway was Nick, wearing a black maid outfit. Blood dripped from my nose and I wiped it away quickly, nearly dropping my bottle of Vodka.

"Can we have some fun? I finished all the cleaning" I watched as he came over and sat on my lap. He smirked, then I smirked back.

"You did everything already? I suppose, Da?" I watched as Nick sat on my lap, facing me.

"Yes I did~ and yay" I smirked and kisses him on the lips lightly, the fire was the only light source in the room. Nick kisses back and snuck his hand down south. I smiled and got on top of him gently, my smile turning into a smirk.

"Nope! I don't think so! I top~" I watched as Nick started pouting, he was cute when he pouted, but I never said it out loud.

"I want to be to Russia" I couldn't resist his pout, my grip loosening slowly. I blushed and let my guard down.

"I-I guess once couldn't hurt….Da?" I watched as Nick smirked and got on top of me, his bluish-greenish eyes staring into my violet ones.

"Thank you sexy~" I blushed and nodded, setting my vodka down for now. Nick took my vodka and took a sip, then he grabbed Moscow.

"Ah!" I hid in my scarf at the touch. Nick looked down at me and let go.

"I'm so sorry babe" I looked at Nick, my scarf hiding my blush, the fire crackling.

"I-It's ok… This is my first time RECEIVING the love. Usually I'm the one giving the love." I blushed and smiled, grabbing my vodka and taking a sip from the bottled alcohol.

"If you want, you can…." Nick looked kind of upset, a sad look on his face. His shirt blonde hair shining from the light of the fire.

"N-No it's fine. You did a good job on the cleaning so it's a little reward~" I smirked again looked at Nick. He looked back up at me with those eyes I loved so much.

"You sure babe? I hurt you last time" I blushed as that moment flashed before my eyes, I was drunk… I think… Anyways I looked into his eyes and nodded, yanking him down lightly, kissing him.

"Da! I'm sure" Nick smiled and started heading for Moscow again.

"Thanks babe" I blushed and smiled a bit, getting comfortable on the couch. He grabbed Moscow gently, my response a squeak and a blush. I tried to stop myself from squeaking, but Nick heard my squeak and stopped. He looked down on me again

"You OK babe?" I nodded and licked at Nick's lips.

"Yeah. You know you don't have to be so gentle~ I am the largest country in the world AND I was the former Soviet Union" Nick smirked and gripped Moscow a little harder.

"I know babe~" I moaned a bit, though I was keeping my moans back, I wasn't going to give in so easily. So if Nick wanted to hear me moan, he was going to have to work harder for it. As he gripped Moscow he bent down and started to bite my neck. I moaned in pleasure and started to undo my coat, and at the same time, Nick started to lift the dress up. And he was still biting at my neck and holding Moscow. I moaned and discarded my coat, throwing it on the floor. Nick started to take off his pants, then his boxers. I took off my shirt, blushing, I tried to take off my belt but the damn buckle wouldn't budge! I had to get a new one… I felt Nick's soft hands on my belt, he took it off and got closer. I smiled and took off my pants, kissing Nick. While Nick was kissing me I felt him gently slide in.

"Ah!" I moaned and accidentally scratched Nick, I also bit my lip pretty hard. "I-I really got to get used to this, Da?"

"Ouch! Russia!" Nick covered his arm in pain. I felt guilty and licked at his arm

"S-Sorry. You forgot to warn me first. It was reflex" Nick moaned in pain, as I licked at the scratches I made on his arm... I would have to trim my nails a bit.

"Sorry… I'm going in more~"

"It's O-AH!" I felt Nick slide in and I moaned a bit. He was much bigger than I imagined… But then again… He WAS 5'8… Just 3.6 inches shorter than me… I felt Nick's member slide in more.

"Man this hurts… But feels good too~" I shut my eyes tightly.

"It hurts you? Use lube next time! ... But I do have to agree with you on that one!" I panted and I continued hiding in my scarf. My scarf was like a wall to me. Sort of… I felt Nick slide out and he headed for the bathroom. I gave a sad look and watched as Nick left, my eyes were glittering with curiosity. "W-Where are you going, Da?" I saw Nick turn around slowly, his eyes full of sadness.

"You know I hate it when you yell at me like this. This was my first time and I never yelled at you when we first did it" He gave another sad look.

"I-I wasn't yelling! You told me to tell you when it hurt, Da? And I did" I got up and went over to Nick, seeing if he'll forgive me if I nibbled on his ear. He moaned and spoke

"You raised your voice but I forgive you" I smiled.

"I was in pain sunflower. Russians don't have the best tempers, but at least we know how to hold our liquor." I smiled as I kissed his soft lips, heading back to the couch. Nick kissed back and followed me.

"Do you still want me to do it?"

"I keep the lube in the drawer next to the couch~ closest to you" I smiled and lay back down on the couch. I watched as Nick got the lube and he looked at. I blushed and smiled, a confused expression spread across his face. He looked at me.

"How do you use this?" I nearly burst into laughter. I held it back so I didn't offend him… Or get smacked… That's what Ukraine always did.

"You put it on your stick and then insert" I watched as Nick did so

"I didn't know…" I tried to hold back my laughter again/

"That's ok~"

"…? You ready?" I smirked

"Yeah…. Be gentle now" Now I was blushing.

"I will" I felt him slide in much easier now. I gasped and bit my lip, getting used to the feeling. He slid in more, I moaned and gripped the pillow next to me

"AH!" I felt Nick stop.

"Sorry" I blushed and spoke.

"It's ok~ you can keep going. I'm used to it now" Nick nodded and slid all the way in. Pleasure shot up throughout my entire body. I moaned again "N-Nick!" I felt him slide out just a bit.

"Sorry" I licked Nick's ear

"N-No, it's ok, I like that" I heard Nick moan by my licking. He slid back in. I moaned in pleasure, and adjusted myself. I could feel him begin to thrust slowly, I moaned in pure pleasure, biting my lip. "N-Nick!" He continued to thrust in me.

"Yes?" I moaned in pleasure, not able to finish my sentence, Nick started to thrust faster

"Oh god I love this. You're so tight!" I blushed as he said those words.

"B-Because I have never been fucked before. I'm usually the one doing the fucking!" I laughed lightly and smirked.

"Is this the only time I get to do this babe?"

"I don't know~ possibly" I moaned in pleasure as Nick was thrusting.

"Come on babe, please?" I started to pant, moaning in pleasure.

"P-Possibly~ depends on if I feel like a Uke or Seme" I smirked again. Nick smirked back and whispered in my ear which sent child down my spine. He had such a soothing and quiet voice. "Oh I'll get you to cum like I will" He thrusted faster, I moaned louder

"S-Sure you will Nick" he thrusted deeper, hitting my sweet spot over and over. My back arched in pleasure, moans escaping my throat. "Y-You're pretty good at this~ f-for your first time."

"I've watched you, sexy" he started thrusting faster and faster. I smirked

"I see" Nick surprised me thrusting as deep as he could. Causing me to scream in pleasure

"AAH!" he continued thrusting. "N-Nick!" He stopped and looked down at me

"Sorry" I licked at his ear, causing him to moan.

"It's fine. You can keep going" he thrusted again. I could feel my member getting hard. "I-I'm getting hard!" I could feel I was about to hit my climax, Nick continuing to thrust. I screamed his name and hit my climax.

"NICK!" I panted and a blush spread across my face, he continued to thrust. He too, soon hit his climax and slid out of me, breathing heavily. I could feel my face turning red. I found myself hiding in my scarf again.

"I think I hit my peak babe" I watched as he lay down next to me.

"I know I did" I smirked and breathed heavily.

"Can you clean me down there please babe?" I blushed madly, but did as asked. I watched as he smirked, a moan escaping his lips. I decided to take my time in doing this. I could hear his moans and I spoke.

"Like, Da?"

"Oh yeah babe" I smirked and continued. Nick cummed more and I licked it up, smirking.

"If you want you can have the fun too babe"

"You sure?" I smirked again

"I'm up for a second round if you are" I smirked once again, getting on top of Nick slowly.

"Want me to use lube?"

"We haven't in a while so no"

"No lube? Ok if you want Nick~" I kissed Nick, I took off my gloves and set them on the small nightstand next to the couch. Nick kissed back and smiled. "Ready?"

"Oh heck yeah sexy beast" I smirked and I slowly slid on. Damn! He was so tight!

"Jesus! Your fucking tight!" I heard Nick moan in pleasure.

"Oh god! You're big!"

"Of course I am!" I slid in more, Nick moaning louder.

"You're such a damn sexy beast!" his back arched and he moaned in pleasure.

"I know I am" I slid in all the way. "I'm in now~"

"Come on babe! Give me all you got!" he moaned more.

"You got it!" I started to thrust, his moans getting louder and louder.

"Oh yeah! More babe!" I thrusted faster and harder, Nick moaned in pleasure and his back arched. I could feel myself getting near my climax.

"I-I'm almost at my climax Nick!"

"Me too babe!" he moaned louder in pleasure. I thrusted faster and harder, Nick's moans getting louder and louder. I hit my climax and came in him, he came too at the same time. I pulled out and lay down beside Nick, panting very hard, I felt so damn tired…

"How was that?"

"Amazing babe" I kissed his forehead and Nick snuggled close, smiling. I grabbed my long coat and used it as a blanket for the both of us, the fire crackling. Nick laid his head on my chest and I felt his body relax. I fell asleep to the soothing sounds of the fire and Nicks breathing. Nick smiling warmly.

I do not own hetalia, or my friends OC, Nick


	2. Chapter 2: Love overpowers fear

The challenges life throws

Chapter 2: Love overpowers fear

Moscow, Russia

9:57 AM

December

2 week later

Russia's P.O.V

I was sleeping with Nick by my side. I shifted and I felt sick… Again. This had been going on for two weeks now! I moaned in pain as my stomach churned. I felt so sick… I noticed Nick woke up slowly. "Babe? You ok?" I turned over and faced him, holding my stomach.

"I don't kn-" I felt sick… Very sick. I bolted out of the bed and ran to the washroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I heard Nick get out of bed and he entered the washroom, bending down to rub my back. I welcomed the back run and continued vomiting, the acid burning my throat. "What's going on?" my body shook from the violent heaving. Nick looked at me, continuing to rub my back.

"I don't know… You don't have food poisoning and you're not sick… Wait…. Could you be pregnant, Russia?" my face paled from fear. Thousands of questioned running through my head at once. I leaned against the wall after I was done vomiting. I slowly got up, my body felt… Drained.

"C-Could be… it is possible for nations… But what if I am?" I shivered in fear at the thought of childbirth, heartbreak, and possible miscarriage. Nick looked at me and spoke in a calming tone.

"Russia, babe, if you I'm not going to leave you alone… I will stay no matter what" I stared at the tiled floor of the bathroom and looked at Nick again.

"How can we find out if I am or not?" I thought for a moment, thinking of ways to see if I really WAS pregnant or not… But I just hope I wasn't… I'm not ready to be a parent… Not yet. I was only in my mid 20's for Christ sake!

"A test… I'll go get a box for you ok?"

"S-Sure… Thanks Nick" I smiled as best I could, though several thoughts ran through my head… I was so scared and worried. Nick must have noticed my worry and distress.

"Relax. I'll be right back. How about a nice massage after the test?" I nodded and blushed, Nick gave me a kiss on the forehead and he headed out the door. While I waited I looked at the many pictures of me and Nick over the years. I smiled to myself and then I headed back to me and Nick's room, so many questioned raced through my mind. It must have been close to half an hour until I heard Nick enter the front door, a bag in his hand. I got up and went to him slowly. I took the bag from him with shaking hands.

"Thanks Nick" I blushed and entered the washroom.

"No problem Russia, now if it's true, you know I'll always be there for you no matter what" I nodded and closed the door, I did what the box instructed. I waited and waited, pacing around the bathroom nervously, biting my nails as my hands shook. I slowly made my way to the test. I picked it up and there was a pink plus, I checked the box and my eyes widened in fear. I screamed and dropped the test, swearing foul words in my native tongue. I started hyperventilating, my entire body shook from fear… I wasn't ready to be a parent! I wasn't ready! I didn't hear Nick come in and he embraced me. "Russia… Easy, Easy" I felt my body go numb, I slid down onto the floor, taking the test and handing it to Nick with my shaky hands. He looked at it and started rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I calmed down enough to speak.

"W-What? H-How? I'm so confused and scared…" the voices were pounding in my head, many more thoughts racing through my head. The meetings with my comrades, the world meeting soon to come up, the child…

"Russia you don't need to be, I'm going to be with you all the way through this" I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I-I guess. I'm just afraid something will go wrong…" I stared at the floor again and took a deep breathe.

"And that's why we go to the doctors" I looked at Nick and got concerned. It was going to be hard to explain how I got pregnant… Unless Nick found a doctor who treated nations like me…

"Yeah but it's going to be hard to explain... Unless... We can find a doctor who treats nations... I am NOT going to become a test subject." I shivered in fear at the thought of people doing inhumane medical experiments on my body.

"I will find the best doctor for you Russia, I promise" I hugged Nick tightly, my gloved hands digging into his shirt. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. My voice horse, and quiet.

"T-Thanks… For not leaving me and taking care of me" my violet eyes traveled down to the floor, my eyes glittering. Nick hugged back and wiped away my tears.

"I will always be here because I love you very much and I want you happy" I smiled lightly and a tired yawn escaped my mouth. I felt Nick's strong arms slowly pick me up off the ground. "Let's get you in bed so you can sleep more" at first my body stiffened but I relaxed, another tired yawn escaped my mouth as he sat me down on the bed, I snuggled under the covers and I felt my eyes slowly close. Nick placed a trash can by the bed. "I'm going to go out n look for a doctor trash can is next to you in case u puke again" I nodded and blushed in embarrassment. My mind slowly falling into a world of darkness, and peace.

"Love… You… Nick…"

"Love you too Russia" He kissed my forehead again and went to the kitchen, grabbing his keys. As he grabbed his keys I snuggled deeper under the covers, loving the warmth. Nick headed out the door to look for a doctor… One that treated nations… As Nick was doing this I ended up getting sick again, my body drained. Why does getting sick make you so weak?!

After an hour or so Nick left voicemail for me, it scared the shit out of me but I listened to it closely. "Hey Russia I've found a doctor and she is great I'll be home to pick you up and take you to her I'm stuck in traffic be home soon love you" I groaned and hid under the covers, feeling nauseous again. After an hour Nick walked in. "Babe?" I felt so sick… I ended up vomiting again… for the third time… I managed to speak even though I felt drained of my energy.

"I-In here" Nick ran down the hall and to our bedroom.

"Did you get my voicemail?" I nodded and spoke again.

"I-I got it N-Nick" I continued to vomit. Nick looked at me again.

"You going to be able to make it to the doctors Russia?"

"D-Da, Da… Just give me a minute to wash out my mouth first" I got up with difficulty and make my way to the bathroom. Nick followed me, but stopped by the bathroom door.

"Nick… I'm fine. I'm not sick anymore." I washed out my mouth and out my coat and scarf on. Nick looked at me and stood there in the doorway.

"I'm just making sure, Russia, what the doctor told me is that you could ne puking for a month or more… if you are pregnant." I groaned in frustration.

"Not a month! That's a long time! Even worse than that one time I challenged my sister to a- Never mind" I laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"I said maybe… and challenged your sister to what?" he smirked and that made me blush.

"A-A drinking contest to see who could drink the most vodka" I laughed nervously and slipped outside, heading to the car. "W-Were going to be late" Nick sighed and followed.

"Y-yeah. Now let's go!" I got into the car, I started to squirm uncomfortably.

"Ok, ok" Nick got in the car and started driving to where I would meet the doctor.

"D-do you think everything is alright? With the baby I mean~?" I was thinking while staring at my belly, it WAS warmer than it usually was…and a very slight bump was there…

"She said she has dealt with this and its normal for some men to have a baby so I think so" he kept driving and I looked out the window.

"I just hope he/she is ok..."I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. Worry plagued my mind.

"Yes it is ok, puking is normal. She explained it to me and she will to you again" he parked in the Parking lot, then got out of the car.

"I see... Let's go then, Da?" I got out of the car and stretched, walking into the clinic. Nick locked the car and walked with me. I could feel the nervousness build up. I entered the building and looked around. "I'm so nervous"

"I know you are but I'm always here for you" Nick held my hand and he made his way to the doctor. The doctor looked at me and smiled. She had an ID that said "Nations" on it…. She must treat nations… That's good.

"Hello Nick, I take it that you are Russia, Correct?" I nodded nervously and answered.

"D-Da, I am Russia" she smiled again and Nick held my hand… I felt safe and secure around Nick and this doctor… Nick was obvious but the doctor… I'm not sure… Could be her friendly nature…

"Good, I heard from Nick that you have been getting sick in the mornings, correct?"

"D-Da. I have been getting sick in the morning for a while now~" the doctor looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Well that means you are pregnant, since you're having morning sickness, but we won't be able to see it until around ten weeks, and Nick, you will see him gain some weight. But only five to ten pounds so make sure you keep an eye on that." He nodded

"I will" I nodded and listened very carefully… I didn't want to miss any important information. She looked at me again.

"But while you're here let's check on your body to be sure ok?" I nodded nervously. I hope nothing is wrong… please.

"Ok" was all I said as I followed her

"This was please" I followed her and she took me to a weight machine… it was different… older looking.

"W-What's that?" I pointed to it and got a bit confused.

"I'm going to check your weight"

"O-ok" she turned it on and looked at me.

"Ok take your boots off and step on it please" I did as told and placed my boots beside the machine. Nick waited very patiently, she checked my weight. "Now let's see what it says." I looked at Nick nervously, and I managed to smile lightly. Nick kisses my cheek.

"It's ok. I'm not leaving you" she waited as the machine weighted me. I blushed and smiled, I put my head to Nick's head lightly.

"Russia can you sit up please?" I did as told and stood there, getting a little bored… "Alright… 143 pounds"

"What was it before Russia?" I had to think for a minute… what I remember was me weighing… 130-sh?

"Um… around 130-ish" Nick spoke up first.

"That seems a bit odd"

"Yes it is… you should not have gained any weight yet… would you step off and step back on again? Let's see what we get this time" I blinked and did as I was told…

"O-ok" I waited again, my nervousness coming back.

"Alright. 136, that's better" I sighed in relief and stepped down, putting my boots back on again. Nick kissed my cheek and smiled.

"All right now let's get your blood pressure and I will need you to do a blood test but later on" I kissed back and smiled.

"I guess taking a bit of blood won't harm"

"Don't worry just to check your blood" I simply nodded. As the doctor wrote stuff down Nick whispered in my ear.

"You are very sexy" I blushed and smiled, whispering back.

"You are too" Nick grinned and lipped 'I will so get you for that'

"Well right now everything is good, so come back in about ten weeks and we will have a look at how you are doing. But morning sickness will be happening but here is a pill you can take, just one at night" She handed he a prescription with her name on it. I smirked and took the prescription.

"Ok, thanks for everything."

"Thank you"

"No problem Nick" I got up and walked out of the clinic.

"See you soon" the doctor smiled warmly again and waved

"Yes see you soon" Nick walked out and smirked. I smiled, seeing Nick smirk.

"What?"

"You're very sexy and I'm going to give you some pleasure soon" I blushed madly.

"A-A-Are you sure it's safe? What about the baby?!"

"Yes I asked before I came to pick you up" I nodded and got in the car, still blushing.

"O-ok then" Nick giggled and I blushed more.

"So sexy" I pulled my scarf over my face and blushed, looking out the window.

"Aww! Cute" I could feel my face heat up.

"S-So when's my due date?"

"Well 9 months from yesterday so count 9 months and the day is the 22nd" I did so and counted the months…

"S-So August 22nd" good thing he/she was going to be born in the summer…

"Yeah correct. You're so smart babe" I blushed and looked out the window.

"O-of course" While Nick was driving I began to feel drowsy. I tried staying awake…

"You can sleep babe. You need it" I looked at Nick with tired eyes and nodded, leaning into the seat of the car, falling asleep again. While Nick was driving I turned over on my side, facing Nick. I wrapped my arms around belly, smiling slightly. Nick smiled and whispered

"Sweet dreams babe"


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings of pleasure

The challenges life throws

Chapter 3: Feelings of pleasure

Moscow, Russia

8:30 AM

February 21

Russia's P.O.V

I was sleeping, but something was rubbing against my leg. I turned over carefully and saw Nick humping my leg in his sleep. It was the day before the checkup. I woke up slowly and giggled "N-Nick? What are you doing?" he kept humping me in his sleep. I pushed him lightly and laughed "Nick!"

"Huh? Oh hi babe" I giggled again and faced him, being careful. I was now past my second month of my pregnancy. Nearing my third. There was a bigger baby bump now, but I could still hide it under my coat. I still went to meeting, it's just that I had to be careful not to bend over or lay back in my seat to far. Anyways Nick was looking at me and I spoke.

"You were sleep humping again"

"Oh sorry. I just love making you feel great" I smiled warmly and looked at Nick with my violet eyes.

"Yeah you do love do-" I was cut off by a nauseating feeling. I bolted out of the bed to the washroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach, Nick got up and followed me.

"Maybe I can make you feel better after you puke" I continued vomiting, my eyes shut tightly.

"Y-Yeah… W-when is this morning sickness going to end?"

"Did you not take your pill last night babe?" he looked at me and I nodded.

"I-I took it… I remember taking it before bed" I got up after my violent vomiting and I got up shakily "Uh" I started washing out my mouth and I brushed my teeth "Yuck!" I saw Nick smirk… I knew that smirk anywhere…

"You ready for some fun?" I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing.

"M-Maaaaayybbee~" Nick looked at me and he smirked again.

"You know you want it babe. I'm all ready for it" I yanked Nick lightly and pulled him into a kiss, then going to the bedroom. Nick kissed back and started stripping his clothes. I took off my coat and shirt and folded them, setting them on the dresser gently. Nick smirked and took off his pants. I blushed and got onto the bed as gently as I could. As soon as I got on the bed Nick took Moscow in his mouth, stroking it.

"A-ah!" I moaned and tossed my head back. Nick kept teasing me and I moaned louder, my back arching slightly. He let go and gently got on top of me. I was panting slightly and I looked up at Nick and smiled, his greenish-bluish eyes looking at me.

"Ready for the best part?" I nodded and smiled warmly.

"J-Just be a little gentle" I looked at my belly and blushed.

"I will" Nick gently slid in, I shivered and moaned in pleasure. Nick started to thrust slowly. My back arched more I could feel myself nearing my climax already.

"N-Nick!" he began to thrust faster and faster, though being gentle.

"You feel so tight still" I started panting and moaning louder in pleasure. He kept thrusting fast and gentle

"I-I know! Y-you're so big!" I started panting and moaning louder, his thrusts fast, but gentle. "N-NICK!" I hit my climax while panting his name over and over. Soon after he hit his climax as well.

"Oh yeah" I breathed heavily and smiled, a blush spread across my face, I reached up with one hand and stroked Nick's cheek.

"How was that babe?"

"E-Excellent" I blushed only in an embarrassed maner.

"W-Will you lay down with me? I'm kind of tired" Nick laid down next to me gently.

"Sure" I snuggled closer to Nick, burying my face in his chest, I shut my eyes and let out a sigh.

"I love you Nick… Thanks for not leaving me all alone." Nick smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you too, Russia" I put a hand on my belly protectively and smiled, slowly starting to fall asleep. He smiled warmly and whispered in my ear

"I think this is a great thing to bring us together" I looked up at Nick and smiled, I looked at my belly again.

"Yeah. I think so too" I smiled warmly once again. Now that Nick was in my life I seemed to smile, laugh, and be happy a lot more. I was happier with Nick in my life…

"I can't wait until our baby is here, which I got to get the baby's room ready. Do we want to know the sex or not?"

"I can't wait either~ I want to keep it a surprise. Though I am worried about something" my smile faded and I looked at Nick with my violet eyes.

"Worried about what babe?" I buried my face in the blankets, my voice muffled.

"C-Childbirth"

"The doctor told me it's going to be like a girl is giving birth, and I will be there through it all" Nick reassured me and I was plagued by worry.

"I-I heard it's the most painful thing in the world! I'm scared." I started shaking slightly. A nauseous feeling growing in the pit of my stomach

"I'm going to be here through it all babe and you can squeeze my hand as hard as needed" I smiled lightly, he always, I mean always, knew how to cheer me up.

"You always know how to make me happy~ B-But I was thinking of a home birth. I don't like hospitals. The other women delivering scream, and that really scares me" I thought of the women in the hospital screaming in agony while delivering their children… that would be me in a few more months… I shivered and focused on Nick.

"I think I can handle that, I can have the doctor stay here when the time gets close" hearing those words make my heart pound with joy. I hugged Nick and whispered in a grateful tone.

"Thank you so much!" Nick hugged back and smiled warmly.

"You're welcome babe, well let's get you to sleep you sexy cutie Russia" I blushed nodded, snuggling closer to Nick. I let out a breath of relief. Nick snuggles closer as well, smiling. I put a hand on my belly, making Nick smile. I fell asleep with Nick by my side.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

Unexpected surprise

Moscow, Russia

February 22nd

7:25 AM

Russia's P.O.V

I woke up to the loud alarm clock and I moaned, hiding under the warm covers of our bed. Nick slowly woke up "Come on babe" I only hid deeper under the covers.

"Do I have to?" Nick got up and smiled

"Yes you do, come on cutie~" I moaned and poked my head out from under the warm, dark blankets.

"Fine I'll get up..." Nick got dressed and Nick's bangs went over his left eye a bit.

"Good boy" I blushed and got dressed as well, putting on my favorite coat. Nick smiled "I'll go and make breakfast for you, what would you like?"

"Hm~? oh just something light, toast or something" I wasnt feeling a hundred percent... I felt... weak, and vulnerable...

"Got it" he headed to the kitchen to go make breakfast. I smiled and sat at the table, laying my head on it and falling asleep. Nick noticed I was falling asleep and he spoke, he put the bread in the toaster. "Babe, stay awake" while I still had my head on the table I replied.

"But it's so hard to..." Nick smirked and came over, he bit my neck gently, causing me to squeek and my head shot up

"Ok ok! I'm up! I'm up!" I'll have to remind myself to put my scarf on in the mornings... Nick smirked and went to get the toast, I smirked back and stuck my tongue out, he giggled and buttered the toast.

"Cute~" I sighed and put my elbow on the table, supporting my head, I looked out the window. Nick put the toast on a plate and set it in front of me, he noticed something about me wasn't right. "What's wrong babe?" I looked at Nick and smiled, eating the toast slowly

"Hm~? oh nothing... This is just taking a lot out of is all"

"You mean it's taking a lot of energy out of you? If it is I can carry you to the car and you can nap while I drive there" I kissed Nick and smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I had no idea pregnancy could take so much out of a person, thanks so much Nick" he kissed back

"Your not mad?"

"W-why would I be mad?"

"Because your energy is low babe" I smiled again

"I know, there's no point in denying it if I know it's true"

"Your confusing me babe" this made me blink in confusion and surprise.

"I'm just saying I know my energy levels are low, And that there is no point in denying it, oh Nick, your funny" Nick looked conpletely confused, his eyes scanning me for some explanation. I smiled lightly and got up with a bit of difficulty. "L-let's go now, were going to be late."

"Yeah" he picked me up and went to the car, I blushes and say back in the seat, falling asleep almost immidiately.

"T-thank you for everything, Nick" he smiled and began driving

"Your welcome babe" I fell asleep, smiling, while Nick was driving I began to toss and turn, feeling uncomfortable and uneasy. Nick began to sing a lullaby, trying to calm me down. I moaned and stopped after a couple minutes, but Nick kept singing. I turned over one last time, using my coat as a blanket to block out the suns light. After a while I woke up, opening my eyes slowly, Nick parked in the parking lot and I got out and stretched as much as by belly would let me.

"That was quick, Da?" Nick got out and smiled

"You slept the whole way silly, but you seem better" I blushed and nodded.

"Y-yeah, I feel a lot better too" I didn't feel so weak anymore... Nick smiled again and walked towards me

"That's good now come one cutie" I blushed again and walked into the clinic, getting more and more nervous. Nick could tell I was getting nervous, he rubbed my back soothingly

"Easy babe" I nodded and tried to calm down, Nick smiled and I smiled back and looked around the room, trying to entertain myself while I waited. A nurse came out with a clip board

"Russia?"

"That would be you babe" I nodded and got up, following her.

"Follow me please" Nick walked and followed her. As I followed I looked behind me, he smiled and the nurse stopped and pointed to room number 5 "Your in here" I nodded and entered the room, smiling back at Nick, he was close behind

"You should probably sit on the table babe"

"Da" I got onto the table and swung by legs back and forth, Nick smiled.

"Everything will be ok" I smiled back slightly.

"D-da I hope so" a doctor walked in.

"Hello Russia, how are you today?" I looked up and replied

"G-good" Nick spoke up, looking at the doctor.

"Well this morning he did feel weak is that normal?"

"Well not for the first 3 months but let's check to see if the baby is ok" my eyes widened in fear and I tried to hide my fear. One of the nurses brought an ultrasound in, the doctor spoke again. "I have a prediction, let's see what it is. Lay down and move your shirt up please" I did as asked, I was shaking slightly. Nick held my hand and the doctor spread a COLD jell on my belly, I gasped at how cold it was, he spread it around and pressed a camera on my belly. "Oh! I was correct"

"W-what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Not at all, your having twins! Congradulations!" Nick started crying tears of joy.

"Twins?! Did you hear that Russia?!"

"T-twins?! NICK!" I hugged him and cried tears of joy as well "I-I thought s-something was w-wrong with t-the baby!"

"Well no need to worry, they are in good shape, but would you like to know the sex?" Nick looked at me and I looked back and smiled, tears streaming down my face

"I-I kind of want to keep it a surprise for now" I spoke, Nick looked at the doctor.

"Is it one of each? or the same?"

"I can say it's the same" I looked at Nick, smiling, he smiled back and gently put a hand on my belly. "Are there any questions you have?"

"N-no, at least not for now" I kissed Nick, I was so happy that nothing went wrong, I placed my on my belly as well, Nick kissed back.

"Alright, would you like a picture of your ultrasound?" I nodded and smiled.

"D-da, I would like a picture"

"I will go and get it, and before I forget you can't drink alcohol during your pregnancy."

"I think we can handle that" Nick sure did know how to answer a fact, 'think'? oh Nick. I sighed and smiled slightly.

"I may be Russian, but I can handle going without vodka for 9 months." I looked at nick and leaned on him, sighing heavily.

"Good, well I'll be right back with the picture" the doctir walked out and Nick kissed my cheek and still had his hand on my belly

"I'm so happy Russia, aren't you?" I nodded and smiled, putting my hands on top of Nick's.

"I-I thought something was wrong with the baby. It scared me. But I'm so happy" maybe becoming a parent wasn't so bad after all...

"That's good, tonight we should celebrate you holding our twins. I love you Russia" I smiled and closed my eyes, letting out a breath.

"Yeah, we should. I love you too Nick" he smirked and looked at me.

"And I know how to, sexy" the doctor walked in holding the ultrasound picture.

"Alright here you go, and I'll see you both in a month since we are going to be doing monthly check ups" I smirked back at Nick and took the photo carefully.

"Thanks, see you in a month" I got up Nick thanked the doctor. The doctor smiled.

"Good luck" both me and Nick walked outside

"I-I can't believe it's actually twins!" I looked at the ultrasound picture and smiled warmly.

"Me either, now the bedroom has to be prepared for the twins but first, some fun" I blushed ad nodded, getting into the seat of the car, I then looked at Nick.

"I-Is it ok if I sleep a bit more?" Nick got into the car and looked at me, smiling

"Of course babe"

"Thanks" I fell asleep with a hand on my belly and the photo in my other hand, smiling warmly. Nick smiled and drove home, after a while I woke up and slowly opened my eyes, stretching as much as my belly would let me, then I looked at Nick. He smiled at me

"Cute~" I yawned and sat up.

"W-we home yet?"

"Yep" Nick parked in the garage and I got out, smirking, then went to Nick. I kissed him and went inside "Come, Come" Nick kissed back and got out.

"I'm coming sexy." I slowly and gently as I could lay down on the bed. Nick gave his infamous smirk.

"You ready babe?" I nodded and smiled.

"Ready when you are" Nick smiled and undressed, I took off my coat and shirt, Nick got on top of me gently, still smirking. I stroked Nick's cheek with my hand adn smiled, kissing him lightly. "I love you so much, Nick" he kissed back and smiled.

"I love you so very much Russia" I giggled and kissed back, taking off my pants. Nick slowly slid in and I moaned in pleasure, gripping the bedsheets. He smiled and started thrusting slow and gentle at first.

"N-Nick" I moaned louder, Nick thrusted more and I gripped the bed sheets nighter, moaning in pleasure and panting slightly. He kept thrusting and he looked at me

"You ok babe?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine"

"Good~" he thrusted more and I hit my climax

"N-Nick!" He smirked and thrusted more, I kept moaning in pleasure, panting.

"Amost there~" I moaned in pleasure louder

"A-ah!" Nick stopped and hit his climax. "NICK!" I moaned louder and gripped the bed sheets, he smiled and slid out, I was catching my breathe, smiling and sweating slightly. "T-that was excelent N-Nick. Great way to c-celebrate." Nick kissed me and smiled

"Thank you, I do my best for you babe" I giggles and lay down, putting a hand on my belly.

"So cute... Well I am going to make a special dinner, and it's sad you can't some wine because that would be perfect."

"Yeah, I'll be sleeping. It's a shame, but I don't want to harm the babies" I pulled the covers over my head and let out a happy sigh. Nick smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Sleep well and I'll wake you up when I'm done" I nodded and dozed off.

"G-good night Nick" he smiled warmly.

"Sweet dreams babe"


End file.
